mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Baheshtur
Baheshtur is one of the heroes of Calradia. Recruiting Baheshtur costs 400 denars and his initial level is 5. As he starts with high points in Horse Archery and Power Draw, it may be useful to set Bashetur up as a mounted archer, with a bow as his primary weapon and either a sword or lance as secondary (he also starts off with two points in power strike). Baheshtur is of noble birth, and thus can be given land and the rights of a vassal without losing relations with existing noble lords. If elevated to lordship in Warband, Bahestur will recruit Khergit troops for his forces, in addition to the ones that are granted to him. While he does not believe that Rolf is actually a baron, Baheshtur still finds something to like about his declaration and the brazenness he declares it with. He finds himself at odds with Marnid due to Marnid's objections to raiding caravans, thinking that the merchant should not be in war if he objects to the spoils of war. Meanwhile, Katrin earns his ire through taking a pot he hoped to cook food in that reminds him of home, saying she would not let him "taint it with heathen food". He holds connections in Tulga. To help you claim right to rule he is willing to tell the denizens of the steppes that you will respect their right to move their herds, which infuriates Alayen. When you first go to Halmar with Baheshtur in your party, he will tell you how his sister married a merchant. Before that, his grandfather's people first came in from the cold mountains from the east and took that land by pushing back the Vaegirs and making that castle their own. He'll then say how the current generation of Khergit are too used to being in warm homes and the next will grow fat on Velucan wine. And that more illiterate bandits will come in and take that land for themselves, that's how it will be, that's how it has been, that's how it always will be. Story "I am Baheshtur, son of Azabei, grandson of Badzan. Were you not a barbarian, you would likely know from my lineage that I am a Roan Horse Khergit of the highlands, of the tribe of Shamir, of the clan of Dulam, of the family of Ubayn, from the Pantash valley, and you might be able to guess why I am so far from home." "For as long as any one can remember, our people have feuded with the tribe of Humyan, many of whom have settled in the next valley over. Many men have died in this feud, on both sides, including two of my brothers. The Khan himself has ordered us to cease, to save men for the wars in Calradia. But I know my rights, and my brothers' blood cries out for vengeance. I waylaid and killed a Humyan on a track over the mountains, and I rode out of our village the same night, without even having had the chance to bid farewell to my father. I will bide my time in Calradia, for a year or two, then return home when the Khan's men have forgotten. The Humyan will not forget, of course, but such is the price of honour." "In the meantime, any opportunities to earn a living with my sword would be most welcome." "Khergits had always come here, to trade and raid, and in the last days of the Empire we began to settle. Just like the Vaegirs, Swadians, Rhodoks, Nords and the House of Sarran, we took the Emperor's coin to keep the other tribes at bay. But when the Great Horde attacked our homeland in my grandfather's day, we moved into this region in force. We pushed the Vaegirs back, and made their fortresses our own." Stats and equipment ru:Бахештур